The Gamer of Remnant(Official)
by NeonGamer973
Summary: An Unlucky Prodigy was suddenly hit by a truck forcing him to reincarnate to another world with the Gamer Ability,Follow the adventures of Shirou Garcia reincarnated to the World of Remnant(Fate and Sword art online Elements)
1. Prologue Chapter

**The Gamer Of Remnant (official)**

**-#######$$$$$$######$$$$$$######$$$$$$######**

**Hello, its been what, a huge long time, yeah I know and I kinda abandoned all of my stories, sorry busy with life and school and family, and I wasn't taking all of my story too seriously, thanks to that I will reflect that by making this story, It is not the first Gamer of Remnant but its MY Official Gamer Of Remnant story, anyways**

**Hope you guys enjoy**

**-+###$$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$**

Prologue Chapter:Beginning the Game

**(?POV)**

"...All I said was that she dumped you for finding out you dated over _10 freaking_ other girls!, Dude what the hell have you been thinking!?"

"grrr I know, don't nag at me like a father or something nigga, but I guess I was taking that date a little too fast"

"A LITTLE, THAT IS NOT A LITTLE, THAT IS A WAY-WAY TOO FAST BRO, Seriously you won't get another girl for doing that stunt"

"Well Atleast I'm trying to find a girl while you didn't even date any girl, what are you?Gay?"

I smacked the back of his head

"I am not gay, alright I am also looking for girls idiot(sigh)"

My name is Shirou Garcia, my dad's name is David Garcia and my mom is Hakumo Garcia, My dad is your average american Business man while my mom is your average japanese mother, meaning i'm half-japanese and half-american, but the most thing my parents liked and proud about is about my ability since I was born which is in May 10 1998, and today is january 28 2020 meaning I am 21 about to turn 22 in may

About what my parents liked and proud about me is that I can solve everything like I was a University Student, and I have courage, though just that of an average person, I still am smart and make heavy decisions with backup to prove those decision

And I learn like crazy, I was able to learn atleast 4 languages:**English, Japanese, Chinese and Spanish**, though I may have been born with those, I feel like I was a prodigy, which I don't like being raised like rich-Arrogant people, I showed those feelings when I was 12, my parents apologizing about the way they raised me and raised me the right way

The guy with me is Carl McGinty, But I call him carl all the time, his the same age as me, born two months after me, we were best friends since I was 18, he always wear his gray jacket and black pants along with shoes of the same color, His hair being dark brown, and Eyes of blue

"So what do you do now Shirou, I mean you graduated very early and you study more and more things about school knowledge, besides I know your an _Otaku_ in your veins" Carl Smirked at me

"(sigh)please don't bring that up, I am an otaku but I also learn a lot of things than you, and I have experience thanks to my dad having contacts of the right people for me to experience such as surgery and Driving, Gun practice along with Sword practice and Martial arts" I said to Carl who growl in frustration

"Seriously I want to know how do you keep the paled-skin man, inside of you have the muscles to fight but it doesn't show in the outside, though only your face is a handsome guy on our term, and seriously will you tell me your secret" Carl Hold both of his hand in a Prayer-like gesture

"Sorry dude, I don't know how, but If I know I will already taught you about it" I said in honest

What I look like is that I am a normal looking Japanese young guy with black hair and dark gold eyes, wearing a normal Attire consisting a Black T-shirt with a black and red jacket, and Black and white pants with black shoes

My life seems uninterested because I always feels like I should expect more or something, because my relationship with my parents are close but I think those bonds I made with my parents seems to disappear little by little but It is still a strong bond

Me and carl walking a crossed road but carl step forward two times and confront me with a happy face as we stop walking, me still on the road while he is close to the walk way

"Well atleast I am your friend, seriously the entire university students were jealous about how you graduated very early, I mean I'm still in my junior year, but atleast I can hang out with you bro"

"Yeah and I can give you advice about your studies, only a little Carl Because You would be considered cheating by getting answers through me" I said that with a Grin in my face

"Hahaha, yeah-yeah laugh it up smartass, Once I'm done with University then I can look for a job and talk with you about it, maybe get even lai-Shirou! Get out of the way!" He suddenly shouted at me

I look to my left and saw A truck but the driver seems a bit drunk since the truck sway a little, but That truck is heading straight at me at high speeds I couldn't out run

Then I felt the truck hit me sending me sprawling to the floor with blood comic out of my mout and head, the truck stopped when it hit me

Then I heard shouts and Carl was beside me trying to keep me concious

"Shirou Don't you dare fucking die on me, I haven't gotten to get a exam and get laid on!, Cmon shirou please...wake up"

But all the sounds are being muffed now that my ear stopped working

Huh, so this is how I die, I'll die a meaningless death on me, I HAVEN'T HAVE A JOB FOR FUCKS SAKE and I haven't started my new life alone, why?...why does this have to happen to me, I have not done a single thing for my new lifestyle

**(1 hour later)**

After an hour my vision was already lost and All I can see is darkness around me, I feel cold I didn't know being dead feels cold, but I also cannot see my friends and my family anymore

**[Welcome Player]**

'Huh?'

**[You have been chosen to have a second chance in life]**

**[You are unfortunately to have died very early in your life, so we, The Entities, Decided to give you A new chance in life, but you will not return to your previous world but your experiences of the skills you obtained in your old life was save as a data but you will need to make certain action to regained your skills and live a new life]**

'Seriously? Thats Amazing but I will miss my friends back to earth but I have to do this, not because I want to have a different life but Because my friends and family will want me to live a better life than I had on earth'

**[Due to having knowledge about the multiverse theory, We will sent you to a World you know:The World Of Remnant]**

'Wait...Remnant as in from RWBY, that World of Remnant?, No way, this is-this is too sudden- But I guess I have no choice on the matter, do I?'

**[We will begin you reincarnation process, please standby]**

**[Beginning Process, looking for new parents]**

**[New parents:Found, Appearance and DNA Process Beginning]**

**[Complete, Amount of Aura process beginning]**

**[Complete, Amount of Aura:500]**

**[Please Input First name, last name depends on your new parents]**

'Shirou' I thought my name I came to like

**[First name:Shirou accepted, Full Name:Shirou ****]**

**[Beginning The Gamer Input process]**

**[Complete, Please say or think Stats]**

"Stats" Deciding I should say it out loud than thinking

**Name:Shirou ******

**Title:none**

**Level:1(0.00%Exp for next level)**

**Age:0**

**Race:Human**

**Sex:Male**

**HP:1500/1500**

**MP:500/500**

**Aura:(locked)**

**Str:10(+)**

**Dex:10(+)**

**Vit:10(+)**

**Agi:5(+)**

**Int:20(+)**

**Wis:20(+)**

**Cha:8(+)**

**Luk:5(+)**

**Stat points:15**

**[Please Allocate your remaining points]**

'Alright, since my life would be a video game character lets put it to good use of those points'

**Name:Shirou ******

**Title:none**

**Level:1(0.00% Exp for next level)**

**Age:0**

**Race:Human**

**Sex:Male**

**HP:1500/1500**

**MP:500/500**

**Aura:(locked)**

**Str:12**

**Dex:10**

**Vit:10**

**Agi:10**

**Int:20**

**Wis:20**

**Cha:10**

**Luk:10**

**Stat point:0**

**[Please open your skills menu]**

'Skills'

**Skills:**

**Gamers Mind(Passive):Lv Max. Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful State of Mind. Immunity to psychological status effects.**

**Gamers Body(Passive):Lv Max. Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game.**

**Observe(Active):Lv 1 MP cost:5. This skill allows the user to gather information about a target. Higher level items or NPC's may require higher levels in Observe to view. Higher levels also allow more information to be gained.**

**Unlimited Weapon Works(Active/Passive):Level of Unlimited Weapon Works is a reality marble that represents Shirou ****. This skill passively increases your ability to wield weapons and heal and gives a 5% increase to all weapons and healing related skills. It stores any E- and under weapon and health item within.**

**Tracing(Active):Lv 75 MP cost:4. This skill allows the user to recreate any items that falls on the category of weapon and its history. This skill is connected to Unlimited Weapon Works as well as give an additional 200% increase to all bladed type skills**

**[Please open Quest to see what your current quest]**

'quest'

**Quests**

**Quest:Complete tutorial**

**Rewards:1000Exp, 10 Stat points, 5 skill points**

**[Now please open Menu to see all the options you have unlocked]**

'Weird, well okay, Menu'

**Stats**

**Skills**

**Inventory**

**Quests**

**Titles**

**Options**

**[With this, we conclude the tutorial]**

**Quest Updated**

**Quest:Complete tutorial(Completed)**

**Rewards:1000Exp, 10 stat points, 5 skill points**

"Well thats goo-" I didn't get to finish my sentence because

**You leveled Up**

'Hrmmm, alright it looks like I get 5 stat points per level and 1 skill point per level, lets put it to good use' I thought As I allocate my points

**Name:Shirou ******

**Title:None**

**Level:2(2.54%Exp for next level)**

**Age:0**

**Race:Human**

**Sex:Male**

**Hp:1500/1500**

**MP:500/500**

**Aura:(locked)**

**Str:12**

**Dex:10**

**Vit:10**

**Agi:15**

**Int:20**

**Wis:20**

**Cha:20**

**Luk:10**

**Stat points:0**

**Skills**

**Observe(Active):Lv 5. MP cost:8. This skill allows the user to gather information about a target. Higher level items or NPC's may require higher levels in Observer to view. Higher levels also allow more information to be gained.**

**[Reincarnation beginning in 10]**

Well, I guess I'll never see my friends and family ever again, and new friends and family I will have to the World Of Remnant, RWBY, I'll keep the entire team of Team RWBY and JNPR into its full team without changing them.

**[9]**

**[8]**

**[7]**

**[6]**

**[5]**

**[4]**

**[3]**

**[2]**

Here I Come World Of Remnant!

**[1]**

**[Reincarnation Process Start]**

After that All I see is black as I fainted to the darkness

**-****-$$$$####$$$$####$$$$###**

**Hey, so prologue chapter huh?, Hope you guys like it, If this chapter came out then the file mustve been in my phone for a long while or not, well thanks for reading**

**Oh also tell me who wants into my OC's Harem, I already have the list**

** Rose**

** Schnee**

** Belladonna**

** Xiao Long**

** Nikos(Sorry Arkos shippers)**

** Adel**

** Scarlatina**

**If you want any girls in the list, please say it in the comments and sorry for the other shippers, but I have a different opinion and I do not like lesbian 😖😖**

**Yours**

**Truly**

**[NeonGamer973]**


	2. Chapter 1

**The Gamer Of Remnant (Official)**

**I Don't own Rwby, They are owned by Monty Oum(R.I.P) And RoosterTeethProductions and I don't earn money out of this**

**(Shirou's POV)**

Darkness was all I see, but it also feels warm, I can't exactly say what I felt right now but I think I heard some muffled noise

Then blinding light came, blinding me for just a few seconds along with those muffled noise, eventually I can understand them, and they're speaking my language:English, which is considering that this is Remnant, whoever is my new mom is I hope she can take care of me along with my new Dad

The muffled noise said:"Its a baby boy Mrs Rose, now please one more push for his twin"

Looks like my new mother gave birth to me and my twin and- Wait, did the nurse just say _Mrs Rose_, Then My new mom is Summer Rose, Holy Hell!

But Now's not the time for fanboying, Looks like my twin will be Ruby, I guess if the timeline didn't change because of my birth

"It's a baby girl Mam!" Said the nurse

"Please(pant) let me see my two babies" my 'new' mom said

I was cleaned and wrap in a baby towel, then I was handed to my mom

"Ohhh, you two are sooo cute"

"Hon, let me see my new kids" Said what I guess is my dad

"Here Tai, and this is our very first baby boy, your first baby boy"

"Haha, my very own baby boy, I always wanted a baby boy, though having two daughters is also what I want but I still want to have a baby boy" Dad said with a hurry and nervous voice due to my mom glaring at dad

"Well Mrs Rose and Mr Xaio Long, the twins will now be registered as your kids, please give us there new names" said what I assume to be the doctor

"Hmm.. With our baby girl's name will be Ruby, Ruby Rose, what about our Son tai?"

"Hmm...How about…Shirou, Yeah Shirou Rose, how about that Sum?"

"Ooh Its a wonderful name Tai"

"Alright So, the new kids names are Ruby Rose and Shirou Rose*Said the doctor

"Well Tai, I hope we have a wonderful new life with our family" said mom as she gave dad with a smile

"Yeah, I know Sum, I...Know…"

I fall asleep since with my baby body I felt tiredness

**2 and a Half years Later**

Being two years old is boring, there's nothing to do, well not completely boring since being a baby is very easy to act, but I almost got caught acting like a young man than a baby boy

Oh and I think I Earned a skill

**A New Skill was created from certain actions**

**Acting(Passive):Lv 25. This skill allows the user to act completely innocent and more, as well as tricking people to confuse them. This skill requires no MP or Aura.**

With that skill, I managed to act like a baby very easily, and what's more is that its very easy to level it up, I used the skill when I was about to get caught and it leveled up, At first it leveled up all the way to 5, a year later another five since I don't need to use it, then I use it when I was 1 year and 5 months all the time and got reached to this level now

Anyways, I thought about how the story works, I already managed to finish Volume 6 but I really don't want to change the story, but if I have to then so be it

"Hey, Shiwou come and pway with us" Said my twin Ruby

"Yeah, Come and play little brother" Said Yang

I was sitting on a rock that is way huge than me and looking lost in thought, but I also like to play with siblings or in this case sisters, in my previous life I was the only child so this experience is I gotta have

"Okay" I said as a hop off from the rock and join my sisters game of tag

**(Time:5:00 pm)**

The sun was setting down, I was with my sisters on sitting on the ground looking at the sunset

"Kids, time to get inside!"

Looks like it's time to go home, but me and my sisters really want to see the sunset

"Your mother is baking cookies if you don't come inside!"

Now that did the trick, Me and my sisters stand up almost at the same time, me and ruby out run our older sister and quickly took off our slippers and go to the table, I mean I love the cookies my mom bakes us

"Kids please wash your hands first before you eat" Mom said softly

'Ughh, Really but come on' those were the thoughts both me and probably ruby since yang was already cleaning her hands

Me and Ruby zipped past yang after she finished and we both wash our hands, I don't understand how but I think this is the twin thing when me and ruby understand what we thought

Then we got back to the table as fast as we could, our mom was giggling while dad was shaking his head while chuckling

"Alright before you kids eat cookies, eat dinner first especially you two" Dad said as he ruffled me and ruby's hair as well as we pouted at the same time

"But dad, please/pwease can we eat the cookies first" Me and Ruby said at unison with pouty faces

"Nope, you two have to eat dinner or else no cookies for a week"

"Whaaaaaaaaat!?" Again me and ruby said at the same time

"Oh please tai give the kids a rest, they are still children and they need to grow up by letting them eat"

"I know but I am worried about their diet okay, what if shirou got fat and won't be able to train alongside me to protect our family, he is the only boy in this house"

I think I hate being called fat, I really don't like to be fat because that will only slow me down and making me unfit to fight grimms

"(sigh) Tai I know you care about the kids especially shirou but give them a rest and have them live their childhood in peace"

"I guess you're right, but I will train shirou and unlock his aura at age five alongside with ruby and find their semblance but-" dad said as he look at me and ruby as well as yang as we eat our dinner "-I think I know both Shirou and Ruby's semblance and its speed, I just know it"

Mom just smiled at him as both of them start to eat as well, not knowing I was listening to them

**After eating dinner(and cookies, yay)**

Me and My sisters went to watch cartoon on the TV

Our parents was doing house work until we can do those chores as well

I got bored and look at my stats instead

'Stats'

**Name:Shirou Rose**

**Title:None**

**Level:2(2.54%Exp for next level)**

**Age:2**

**Race:Human**

**Sex:Male**

**Hp:1500/1500**

**MP:500/500**

**Aura:(locked)**

**Str:12**

**Dex:10**

**Vit:10**

**Agi:15**

**Int:20**

**Wis:20**

**Cha:20**

**Luk:10**

**Stat points:0**

**System Announcement:Updating..1%..2%...3%...4%**

I was shocked in the inside while still watching the cartoon and looking at the announcement

It looked like the system is updating but how was that possible, I read The Gamer manga but haven't finish it yet but I thought that _The Gamer_ ability was a semblance since I don't have _The Gamer_ title

**Updating...25%..26%...50%...65%**

Woah it looks like its speeding up, well that would be useful if the game is updating but faster update result to the update to be short or maybe its fast to update

**Updating...75%...88%...95%...100% Complete**

Then the entire place I was at stopped moving, everything looked black and white but I can still see some colors 'what the hell is happening?!'

**[Hello player, we are sorry to impose the time but this is urgency, we have updated The Gamer ability into a more finer ability of the entire thing, please check the Changelog on the menu, it is the new options]**

'Menu'

**Stats**

**Skills**

**Inventory**

**Quest**

**Options**

**Changelogs - New!**

I quickly hit the changelogs and the current screen broke off and a new one replace its place

**Changelogs**

**The Gamer Ability v.1.2.4**

** HUD along with a small minimap you can find on options**

** Screen animation(The screen animation has two options Break and Swiping)**

** Inventory, It has now have a folder that has equipment, money, and more as well as making your own folder**

**4.A new Option in Options menu:Cheat but that will only unlock at Lv25**

** you open the Main Menu the world will stop moving, but if you move far away on the place time stop, your body will be forcefully put back where it stopped time and resume time itself**

** fixes**

**[We hope you enjoy the game and by the way, no The Gamer ability is not your semblance it's just an ability you gained since birth, we would like to tell you your semblance but that will be spoiling now would it?, Enjoy your new life]**

Now that was a huge update but it is good to improve the performance of the ability since it doesn't need a power and hardware, they just have to edit the ability and add or remove things in them

'Skills' I thought and the screen broke off and a new screen opens up, I seriously need to change the screen animation

**Skills**

**Gamers Mind(Passive):Lv Max. Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows a peaceful State of Mind. Immunity to psychological status effects.**

**Gamers Body(Passive):Lv Max. Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game.**

**Observe(Active):Lv 5 MP cost:8. This skill allows the user to gather information about a target. Higher level items or NPC's may require higher levels in Observe to view. Higher levels also allow more information to be gained.**

**Unlimited Weapon Works(Active/Passive):Level of Unlimited Weapon Works is a reality marble that represents Shirou Rose. This skill passively increases your ability to wield weapons and heal and gives a 5% increase to all weapons and healing related skills. It stores any E- and under weapon and health item within.**

**Tracing(Active):Lv 75 MP cost:4. This skill allows the user to recreate any items that falls on the category of weapon and its history. This skill is connected to Unlimited Weapon Works as well as give an additional 200% increase to all bladed type skills**

Seems like the skills is good, though it has a pair of skills that represents the Fate series but why not, I always liked swords and guns along with the classic bow and arrow

'Options'

**Options**

**Volume:100%**

**BGM**

**Help**

**Cheat:(Locked)(?)**

**Others**

Hmm..it looks like cheat has a question mark, I wonder if it lets me know what it does and what cheats it has

I tapped the (?) And a new screen opens

**Cheats:This option allows for the user to cheat his way through the levels, though the cheat option only has 3 things in it**

**Infinite ammo**

**Infinite money**

**Unbreakable item(s)**

That's it?, there's no easy exp gain or anything, well This is Life after all, life is not an easy thing to live

I tapped others and there I saw what I needed the most

**Others**

**Screen Animation: Break-Swiping (Break)**

**Mini-map:On/Off (Off)**

**Edit Hud**

Okay just three as well, not very good for others but it does help out for the mini-map though, let's change the screen animation to swiping rather than break

Anyways I wasted time here time to return.'Return'

The world suddenly regained its color and noise, along with yang and ruby speaking and laughing

**Time:9:00 PM**

Its bedtime and my mom is about to give me and my sisters a bedtime story, but I already knew this so let's skip that out

"Goodnight my sweethearts" Said mom as she kiss me and my sisters along with dad and turned the lights off

After 2 hours if pretending and hearing both mom and dad in there room and hearing a soft 'Click' and waited for 20 minutes did I move and make sure to sneak outside and look for grimm so I can level up

**A New Skill was created from your actions**

**Sneak(Passive):Lv1. This skill passively lets you sneak away quietly and unnoticed. This skill allows the user to sneak past guards and hide in the shadows.**

Looks like I can level this up, I'll be needing that for future problems

I continued to sneak outside and there I thought only One word. 'Menu'

The entire surrounding stop moving and quickly losing color as well as the noise

'Now let's find some Grimm but first'

"Trace On" I said with a monotone voice

Suddenly sparks came forming in my hand, but my head started to hurt then images came along with a short representation of their history

I saw Archer or Counter Guardian Emiya using both Kanshou and Bakuya

I saw Caliburn from the other three shirou's of the fate series

I saw Rider's chain

Lancer's Lance Gae bolg

Assassin's katana

Berserker's stone sword

Then I saw memories of different heroes as well as their weapons, then history of the modern weapons as well as a modern shield

The headache soon disappear and I was already gripping kanshou and bakuya's grips but there smaller ones, looks like it can change to the users size when I trace something

The world returns its color,noise and its nature movement, I thought about Reinforcement and soon Green lines came on my arms,legs as well as my head and eyes

**A New skill was created from your actions**

**Reinforcement(Active)Lv.1 . The name states it all**

**Magic Circuits(Passive)Amount:150. Magic circuit is like a second nervous system and gives you complete control over it.**

**New Data was found due to Magic circuit skill**

**Data importing...Complete**

**New skill was found in the data**

**Alteration(Active)Lv10. Alteration allows the user to change whatever item in his hands to change in what he likes**

**Magecraft(Passive/Active)Lv20. This skill passively gives you a +20% exp increase to Magic related skills and when active it gives you a 100% increase to magic related skills.**

Guess this means I'm a magus now huh, but really why am I not surprised, anyway getting off-track here, I was planning to kill some grimm and level up my entire stats and get some sort of title or whatever it does, but I do hope it is what I think it is.

**(3rd person POV)**

Shirou tried to find some grimm and managed to find at least a few of them, and they were really close to his house that he decided to kill them all

Two grimms noticed Shirou and ran towards him only to be met their death as they were dispatched rather quickly, it is due to Kanshou and Bakuya Anti-Monster ability that Shirou could in fact kill them or dispatched them very quickly, like they were made of butter or paper

'Holy Hell!, Guess this is what these swords does when fighting to a monster, well let's kill some grimm and find more, hopefully before mom and dad find me and saw this' thought shirou as he quickly ducked under a swipe of the grimm

Deciding that he should know what they are, he quickly used Observe to read their names as well as their level and stats, hopefully though, but what he saw was just he expected from the Gamer ability

**Newborn Beowolves X10**

**Level:4**

**Hp:500**

'Okay, this wolves are just enough for me to level up and get some points and clear out this area to the next, hopefully there will be more but I shouldn't underestimate these grimm, who knows what will happen to me if there are too many for me to keep fighting and killing these things'

**Due to your wise decision you have gained 1 point to Wis**

'Oh yeah, just like that manga, all right, hopefully I could find some skill books as well' thought shirou as he dodged a swipe of a beowolves

The nearest beowolves that are close to him have lost their footing due to shirou cut their feet and jump back to avoid getting chomp by another beowulf

He landed on a crouch and used the momentum of said crouch to throw himself to the beowulf that lost its footing and used both swords to form a swipe to the left and he twisted his body in an angle the will likely slice the beowolves head, which it did, and tried to stop himself from going straight into a open mouth of a beowulf

Shirou thought that what the beowolves were doing is like a cat trying to eat a rat, which makes sense since he was the rat that was supposed to be eaten, angered by making him look like a rat that he ran very fast that he run past two beowolves with his swords on an backward X form, which hit both grimm by one of its slices

Another pair of beowolves tried to jump at him from the recoil of his speed but only to met their demise, one beowolve used the exact same strategy but only to hit his back which made the boy tumbled to a tree, but he got up quickly and ran straight to the beowulf who hit him and slice his arms off, and jump up to avoid being hit again on the back

While in the air, he thought up a strategy and found a perfect one, he fall down to the pair of beowolves under his fall and spun his entire body with the sword, making him look like a spinning disk with sharp edges, the pair of unfortunate beowolves were clearly dispatched and were disappearing.

Now there are three left, seeing there comrade died all three decided to pound on him fast, but the boy just jump up very fast than the wolves and striked one wolve on the head with the white short sword and slicing a head of another beowulf with the black one, making it into one beowolf

The final beowulf realized this enemy was far too strong despite its small appearance tried to run away

Keyword, _tried_

The beowulf died due to two spinning disk slice the head and the body fall down to the grown and joined its comrade to hell

Shirou, finally settling to take a break, sat down to the ground and rested, he look at the hud which had a time on it and it said:11:30 pm, _'Hrmmm, it looks like I was fighting only for ten minutes, but to me it felt like hours of fighting'_

Just as that thought came to him, A notification came and one singular rectangle screen came with the items he got from killing those grimm and

**You have leveled up X5!**

Since he leveled up he allocate his points and skill point so he can progress faster, and it looks like he earned 5 points every time he leveled up, making his previous stats go up with 5 points and he can use the remaining points to give himself a boost

**Level:7(4.10%)**

**Hp:2000**

**Mp:1500( Regen: 5 mp/15 Min)**

**Str:20**

**Dex:17**

**End:15**

**Vit:15**

**Agi:25**

**Int:30**

**Wis:26**

**Cha:25**

**Luk:15**

**Stat points:0**

And he noticed that he got Endurance and a regeneration, it looks like he unlocked those when in battle, due to him not fighting it was a probability, he look at his rewards and what shocked him was what in it

**You received the following:**

**5x Ice Dust**

**5x Earth Dust**

**5x Fire Dust**

**2500 lien**

**Skill book:Instant Dungeon**

**Skill book:Mechanic**

The skill books was a surprised alongside with the others but he literally knew what Instant dungeon mean, and he immediately tried to learn in, only to be dissapointed

**To learn the skill book:Instant Dungeon, you must be on level 10**

And due to that he thought that it was easy to level up, so he look at the skill area he earned

**By using swords, you learned the skill:**

**Sword mastery (Passive)**

**By using Two swords you learned the skill:**

**Dual-Wielding (Passive)**

**By using swords on an enemy, you learned the skills:**

**Vertical Square ( Active )**

**Horizontal Square ( Active )**

**Sharp nail ( Active )**

**Sonic Leap ( Active )**

With that, he saw that all the active skill doesn't have a Level, _'Well it is from Sword art online, of course it doesn't need a level, but those passive are great, I'll need to put some points in them so I can level up and get stronger faster than anyone'_

And so he returned back home and sleep the night and hope for the best on the next day

**Name:Shirou Rose**

**Title:None**

**Level:7(4.10% Exp)**

**Age:2**

**Race:Human**

**Sex:Male**

**Hp:2000**

**Mp:1500(5 mp/15 min)**

**Aura:(Locked)**

**Str:20**

**Dex:17**

**End:15**

**Vit:15**

**Agi:25**

**Int:30**

**Wis:26**

**Cha:25**

**Luk:15**

**Stat point:0**

**Lien: 2500**

**New skills**

**Acting(Passive):Lv 25. This skill allows the user to act completely innocent and more, as well as tricking people to confuse them. This skill requires no MP or Aura.**

**Sneak(Passive):Lv1. This skill passively lets you sneak away quietly and unnoticed. This skill allows the user to sneak pass guards and hide in the shadows.**

**Reinforcement(Acitive)Lv.1 . The name states it all**

**Magic Circuits(Passive)Amount:150. Magic circuit is a like a second nervous system and gives you complete control over it.**

**Alteration(Active)Lv10. Alteration allows the user to change whatever item in his hands to change in what he likes**

**Magecraft(Passive/Active)Lv20. This skill passively gives you a +20% exp increase to Magic related skills and when active it gives you a 100% increase to magic related skills.**

**Sword Mastery(Passive) Lv.1 This skill passively increased your knowledge of the sword. Gives you additional 5% damaged to your opponents**

**Dual-Wielding(Passive) Lv.1 This skill Passively lets you use Two-sword style and gives the user the knowledge of Dual-Wielding**

**Vertical Square(Active) This skill gives a 100% damaged to your opponent with its blue light**

**Horizontal Square(Active) This skill is exactly the same as Vertical Square only in Horizontal than vertical**

**Sharp nail(Active) This skill gives 150% Damaged to your opponent when using a katana, with a Sword, it only gives 50% damaged to your opponent**

**Sonic Leap(Active) This skill gives 75% damaged with all kinds of one-handed swords**

(End Chapter)

**Hey guys, so How do you like the prologue chapter, so I finally know that making a Gamer fanfic is my inspiration because I am a Gamer, like my Username, anyway I hope you guys like this chapter, so I haven't really seen those votes yet but just so you know I already have the list**

**Ruby Rose**

**Weiss Schnee**

**Blake Belladonna**

**Yang Xiao Long**

**Pryhha Nikos**

**Coco Adel**

**Velvet Scarlatina**

**I only just finish this chapter after posting the prologue so i haven't seen it yet, so I will write all your votes for my OC's harem, oh and sorry for the shippers but seriously like I said from the prologue, I don't like lesbian, but it doesn't mean I hate them, its just I only like One boy and one girl style okay, anyways I hope you guys Enjoy**

**See ya next chap**

**Yours**

**Truly**

**[NeonGamer973]**


	3. Chapter 2

**The Gamer Of Remnant(Official)**

* * *

**Rwby is not mine, they are the property of Rooster Teeth Productions and created by the late Monty Oum, I only own the story and the OC****.**

**Hey guys, quick note, this list is the girls that ARE ALREADY apart of the harem, need more, and no villain girls, maybe:**

**Ruby Rose**

**Weiss Schnee**

**Blake Belladonna**

**Yang Xiao Long**

**Pryhha Nikos**

**Coco Adel**

**Velvet Scarlatina**

* * *

**(Shirou pov)**

**3 years later**

3 years and I have trained to the fullest when I made it to level 10, and let me tell you, The Gamer Ability is seriously broken, I mean, cmon I am already strong at a young age, and I forgot I haven't have my aura unlocked so yeah, today's the day that I will unlock my aura alongside ruby, now all we have to do is wait for the day for it.

Well actually lets see my stats are

**Name:Shirou Rose**

**Title:None**

**Level:18(10.34% Exp)**

**Age:5**

**Race:Human**

**Sex:Male**

**Hp:6477(36Hp/5Min)**

**Mp:4366(50mp/5 min)**

**Aura:(Locked)**

**Str:55**

**Dex:65**

**End:50**

**Vit:50**

**Agi:62**

**Int:70**

**Wis:67**

**Cha:40**

**Luk:30**

**Stat Point:0**

**Lien:123,567**

And yeah, that's all I could do in 3 years of secret training, but this world is full of monsters so maybe I should not care about being too powerful but I should also be careful, because things might go downhill because I didn't gain any more points per level everytime I level up.

Meaning I have to use all the points I have saved which at some point gave me back the ability to do so, maybe I should have used my stat points instead of keeping it, or else I won't be able to gain anymore even if I train, it wont work anymore.

Now where was I, ahh yeah about the ability is that I will not use those cheats, it feels unfair to me all the time, and decided that I will not turn any of those settings even in dangerous situation, actually scratch that I think I needed it the most, I love experimenting dust and whatnot for the knowledge of earth.

Just think about, the technology of remnant and the knowledge of earth mixed together and that will give me some sort of idea or new technology, oh and the Entities decided to give me some sort of book that has over 4000 pages worth of knowledge from earth, and all I have to do was to learn it in the gamers ability.

And this is what all those things do and even my new skills:

**New Skills****Mechanic(Passive) Lv50. This skill gives the user the knowledge of fixing machines and other technology.**

**Sword Mastery(Passive) Lv80. This skill passively gives the user the knowledge of the sword. Gives additional 50% damage to opponents when using a sword.**

**Dual-Wielding(Passive) Lv72. This skill allows the user to use the Two-Sword Style and gives an additional 75% damage to opponents and a 70% increase to the user's defense****.**

**Instant Dungeon(I.D.) (Active) Lv34. This skill allows to change the area where the user is and make said area into a dungeon****.**

**Escape ID(Active) Lv34. This skill allows the user to leave an Id. This skill can level the same time with I.D.**

**Bow Mastery(Passive) Lv55. This skill passively gives the user a perfect accuracy with each level.**

**Cooking(Passive) Lv 25. This skill makes everything the user cooks into delicious delicacies for everyone or his family.**

**Gun Mastery(Passive) Lv 70. This skill allows the user to have the same accuracy of the bow mastery or more for weapons under the Gun Category.**

**Scythe Mastery(Passive) Lv54. This skill makes the user use a scythe that is beyond any normal users, only the user's family can do the same if they have the proficiency to scythe.**

**Teleport(Active) Lv40 MP Cost:50. This skill can make the user teleport from one place to another. With or without people he invited.**

And as for that I got some sort of Idea, I tried and it took some test until I finally have that skill, and the hardest to obtained: **Time Manipulation**.

It took me a year to actually managed to get it, but it is also hard to grind it, but it was worth it, its already on level 12 and halfway to the next level, and since I learn I.D Create I managed to level it up very quickly, and boy am I just satisfied to made it this far, but I don't know what to do anymore, quest is hard to get, I only get daily quest with small Exp and whatnot, but it did give me some of the daily life skills, and sharpen them except for cooking, because I am bad at cooking, I managed to put it at level 10.

Anyway enough about that today is saturday and It seems like dad is gonna start unlocking my aura while my sister is getting unlock hers with mom and we start at different time, Me then Ruby so I will have my aura unlock first, Oh and it seems like aura and Mp have the same points so I will have enough aura to use for my experiment.

Dad and I are in the living room, It's just a simple living room with a couch enough for 4 people and A holographic TV and a tea table, all in all it feels homey in the living room.

"Alright shirou, today is the day you get your aura unlock, and please tell me what you feel okay?" Said dad with concern.

"Yes dad, I will!" I said with excitement with my silver eyes sparkling.

Dad chuckled and cough in his hand and got down into his knees and got into my height level and said close my eyes and I did then I heard this:

**_"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death. I release your soul and by my shoulder protect thee."_**

Then I felt some sort of tingling and power then when I open my eyes I saw my body glowing with Red aura with gold and I can see dad's aura aas yellow, then I received an Announcement.

**Congratulations, Your Aura has been Unlock. Due to having your MP connect with your aura, you have the same Aura points or AP to MP.**

**Secret Quest: Unlock Aura**

**Description: Unlock your aura with Taiyang Xiao Long or Summer Rose**

**Rewards: 10,000 Exp, Bonus level, Rare Item**

**Failure:Unlock Aura at age 12**

Woah, that penalty sure is not good, I want my aura unlock before age 10 thank you very much, still I finally have aura, and hey the color of the aura is exactly the same as the one in , I can't remember the name of the story but I do know it is A Crossover with Fate/Stay Night and RWBY.

But now I can finally experiment my aura, I remember that in fanfictions I read that other people use aura as offensive or create a weapon made out of aura, but it doesn't seem to have some experiment like, How to replenish aura using Items, but that was probably too easy so they don't have it…., Hmmm? What's This!?

**Due to having Aura unlock, The Gamer store has been opened to you, Please check it in the Main menu later.**

Now that is want I need, A store that lets me buy stuff from my old world or in other worlds, that will probably be useful to stop salem and the others.

But, I just can't to put into words what I am feeling, but I should have items to make this world a better place.

Now it is time for my twin to unlock hers, oh and unlocking aura at age 5 is something only for those who are confident that there children can unlock there aura and handle it, but me and ruby are very confident because two reasons:

1\. My Gamer ability let's me handle my aura.

2\. Ruby has her silver eyes.

Meaning we can handle it very easily and not get some side effects at a young age.

Oh, it seems mom is about to start, alright let's watch.

**_"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death. I release your soul and by my shoulder protect thee."_**

Then Ruby's Aura is red like a Red rose, like in the trailer but it is beautiful to look at it, and excited since I knew her future.

Now that's done it looks like tomorrow mom is going to a mission, but I have a bad feeling that this is the mission she never came back, but maybe its different because of my birth, but I don't control fate or destiny, except my own so I have to see this to the end.

**3rd POV**

Shirou and Ruby go to their room to sleep being exhausted from unlocking there Aura and excitement from ruby running around and round like a runaway ball.

Once Shirou and Ruby got in bed and sleep, Shirou will try to find out how Summer didn't come back, but he just thought he could think through it tomorrow, oh how he will regret it.

**(Time:8:30 am Monday)**

The family of five are eating in the dining table, they were all talking, laughing and eating, especially cookies made by summer for the kids but after she ate and bake she got a call from the headmaster of beacon himself: Ozpin

{"Hello sir, how do I help you?"}

{"Hello Summer, Forgive me for calling on you too early but I have a mission for, since there are no other huntsmen and huntresses around, your the only one possible to handle this mission, and strong enough as well"}

{"Sure, what kind of mission sir?"}

{"Just a regular patrol mission and kill grimms to keep those creatures away from vale or any kingdom, please handle this mission"}

{"Sure, I will handle this sir, I won't let you down"}

{"I know you can handle this, and be careful since the grimm population is high in the area"}

{"Yes I will sir, goodbye"}

{"Report to me when you are done, I'll see you later"}

"Who called Sum?" Asked Tai as he stood up and walk towards Summer.

"Its Ozpin, he got me a mission so-" she was cut off from a squeal from ruby as she ran towards her mother.

"Mom mom are you gonna some grimms please tell all about it please please please!!!" Ruby said with her silver eyes full of stars.

Ruby is very cute when she listen to the adventurous stories from her mother, shirou did as well but he knew that this is probably the mission that she won't come back from her family.

Shirou tried to think, he didn't have any idea what time she left the house and since its early in the morning he finally realise that he is already out of time.

'Damn it!, I didn't think its this early and I haven't got a plan to save mom, but how, I can't use Tracing, it'll probably suspicious since my aura was unlock yesterday night, fuck now what do I do?'

**Later**

Summer finished cleaning herself and readying and she currently waiting for her ride outside of her house.

Suddenly a loud roar of the turbine of the bullhead was heard and it came into view and the pilots lower the bullhead close to the ground still flying.

She jump and landed into the open shuttle and turn around to see her entire family looking at her, Ruby was seen waving enthusiastically along Yang, Shirou was looking at her with his arms crossed his chest, same with Tai as he look at her concern.

"Please be careful out there Summer and come back before dinner alright!" Shout Tai since the bullhead's engine was very loud.

"I will, take care of the kids while I'm gone okay!"

"Yes dear, I will Love you!"

"Love you too Tai!Goodbye kids, I'll see you all tonight!"

Then the bullhead closed the shuttles door and left the place towards the area her mission was indicated.

(End chapter)

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry if I didn't upload for, uuhhh….A month, sorry I was lazing around reading other fics, and school, because Summer vacation is near, did you get my joke on vacation, anyway Projects and assignment is really getting packed up in my bag****Anyway I couldn't finish this chapter since I'm busy, and doing a job-like chores on the church, and I am really fetish of finding and reading other stories about RWBY**

**Oh and here are Shirou's harem:**

**1.****Ruby Rose**

**2.****Weiss Schnee**

**Blake Belladonna**

**Yang Xiao Long**

**Coco Adel**

**Pryyha Nikos**

**Velvet Scarlatina**

**NeoPolitan**

**Well there you have it****I'll see you all in the next chap hopefully linger since vacation is near and when it is vacation I could write longer chapters**

**Yours Truly****[NeonGamer973]**


End file.
